1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display; more particularly, relates to a color display of a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been increasingly broadly applied in TV sets having the requirements for high contrast, wide viewing angle, and high reproducibility of colors. Technologies such as normal black mode or high-contrasted polarizing plate, or decreasing the depolarizing factors in liquid crystal cells can be adopted for the requirement for high contrast. VA mode or IPS mode with a phase-shift film for optical compensation can be employed for the requirement for wide viewing angle. Improvement on color purity of color filters or optimization of backlight spectrum can be utilized for the requirement for high reproducibility of colors.